


Late night ride.

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta is bored and horny. He decides Jeice will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night ride.

Jeice awoke with a yelp at the sudden rough pull of his hair. The room was dark and his face was shoved into a pile of pillows. He was laying on his stomach and someone with an obvious boner sat on on his ass. A tail thumped against his left thigh. 

" Wake up! " A voice hissed. Vegeta's voice. Jeice's hair was pulled again. 

" Ow! Vegeta what the hell??? Get off! " Jeice whispered loudly. To avoid waking anybody up. 

" It's heat time and I'm bored. " Vegeta hissed and began to grind on Jeice's ass.

Jeice groaned. " Well go find a prostitute or something! You know that if the kap'in catches me with you we're both dead! " Jeice said as he tried to swat the saiyan away. Vegeta just grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Jeice let out a gasp.

" Come on Jeice you know you want it.. " Vegeta sneered and kissed Jeice's crimson back. A shudder ran down Jeice's back and he blushed.  
" C'mon mate stop it.. Someone'll hear us... " He hissed trying to wiggle out of Vegeta's grasp.

" We'll I'll just have to keep you quiet then... " Vegeta said; Pulling a gag from his pocket and dangling it in front of Jeice's eyes. Jeice's eyes widened and his face turned a bright shade of pink. 

" ughhhh... Fine; Just please be gentle... " Jeice sighed. Vegeta smirked and gagged Jeice.

" I don't know if I can promise that but I'll try... " He sneered as he climbed off of Jeice, Flipped him over, Roughly pulled down his trunks and took the small red man's cock in his mouth all at once. Not even the gag could stifle the yelp Jeice let out.

Vegeta roughly pulled the snowy white hair as a warning. Jeice whimpered and gripped the sheets as Vegeta sucked him. Vegeta snaked a hand up to Jeice's chest and lightly pinched one of his nipples. Jeice writhed and blushed as Vegeta teased the little nub. 

Vegeta removed his mouth from Jeice's cock and made his way up to his chest. Leaving little kisses and light bites on his stomach. Jeice sqwirmed and whimpered. Vegeta chuckled and flicked his tongue over the Red mans nipple. He couldn't help but stare at the blushing and writhing little thing under him. Already moaning from a small bit of teasing. He grinned and grabbed his hips.

" Time for a ride... " He sneered and lifted Jeice up. He flipped them around so that he lay on his back and Jeice sat on his cock. Jeice felt the mans boner through his pants and whimpered. Looking at Vegeta with lust filled eyes. Vegeta unzipped his pants and removed his errect dick. Jeice stared.

" I already know you don't need stretching... I can thank Burter for that... " He sneered and slowly pushed inside of Jeice. Jeice moaned and yelled into the gag. His fingers dug into Vegeta's shoulders. Vegeta moaned as he slowly began to fuck Jeice. Jeice bit into the gag and moved his hips to get more friction inside of him. 

" Oh fuck Jeice! " Vegeta groaned and moaned. He lifted up Jeice a little and slammed him right back down. Letting out a yell. Jeice screamed; The gag failed at stifling him and the scream was probably heard by anyone nearby. 

Jeice knew he was close to cumming but he couldn't touch himself without being bucked off. So he just resolved to moving his hips so that Vegeta would hit his prostate. 

Suddenly the door swung open. The two male's heads turned quicker than the speed of Burter. It was Recoome. " Hey Jeice are you awa- OH GODS! " Recoome stared at the two of them with a horrified expression. Jeice's face turned bright pink and Vegeta just grinned and bucked further into jeice. Recoome just left without saying anything. Jeice ripped the gag from his mouth and smacked Vegeta on the cheek.

" Ow what the hell was that for???!!! " Vegeta hissed.

" Do you have any idea how dead we are if the kep'n figures out?! " Jeice hissed back.


End file.
